kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair
The best room on Kongregatehttp://c3.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/27/l_6eb060372c5e4cb6b7dcd7c631b9ac2e.png, the Lair is owned by it's inhabitants and has gained a reputation for being unforgiving and strange. No one knows exactly what or where the Lair is located however many agree that it is a cave. It is constantly being refurnished and is home to several fireplaces and over 9000 noob heads impaled on spikes. Due to ParaNoir's contacts in the Lamp Factory the Lair is illuminated with hundreds of noobskin lamps. The Lair has DRAMA. Rules of the Lair # If you're going to be a troll: "STFU or GTFO". # If you're a mod, don't silence without backing up your reasons. # Respect your elders. # Welcome newcomers, disregard them if they resort to noobism. # Don't mute people - deal with them. # If you do mute someone don't announce it. # Roleplaying may be used but stops after it becomes destructive and "n00bish", otherwise go to the Roleplaying room # Gakaism does not exist. # Don't use capital letters where they are not needed. # Don't use words that are filtered, you may be able to say them but we dont care # Don't boast about getting an Easy badge. The Lair's Policy on Trolls "STFU or GTFO" It is generally agreed that if you are a troll, you shall be shot upon entering. If you survive, you will be shot again. Moderators in the Lair There is rarely an active moderator in the Lair. If there is, they do nothing or they do too much (aka silencing the wrong people, causing bad side effects, and even ignoring the chat it's self). Notable Lair Dwellers Lair dweller, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair".''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/12223 Another, more popular and accepted phrase for this is "Lairian" (based upon a small but reliable survey). '''IN REVERSE ALPHABETICAL ORDER:' WhitlockComMed TheoQ99 One of the more awesome. Usually just lurks The Lair. Tehninja One of the oldest regs. SquelchySounds Oficial resident anime addict/Code Geass fangirl. Needs to keep anime stuff not on kong-Cybo ¬_¬ Sinister_waffle Nice with Syrup. The most loving person in the Lair. WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T MIX UP HER GENDER! SHE IS A SHE! ¬_¬ she is easily amused and distracted. can't get on the computer right now because kong is blocked on the skool computers and she is grounded Needs to tell Cybo what that german saying means!!!!-Cybo sagespyder The "Mother of the Lair", Sage is lovely. Waffle agrees. Reaping The Artist Formerly Known as Reaping101. ParaNoir Does not take anyone's shit (this includes yours). Does not lose arguments. Does not tolerate noobs. Does love the Lair. Does nurture the Lair. Does love Kongregate. :] Necropotence He is not a necrophilliac - Necropotence is a Magic card! "I'm greatest. I'm divine." - Necro Necro is the prez Obey him -Cybo Memorystick gets on every now and then jmancini42 One of the coolest people, with a nice smile. Although easily provoked! Floodkiller Flood is a regular! He also killed Tonyhttp://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/32143?page=3#posts-649146. demonfyre52 Hyper and random, but liked best that way ;) cant get on the computer lately because they blocked it on the skool computers and my computer is in the shed till we are done remodling :He has a 20 accounts ;) just in case If u need to contact him or see a list of his KNOWN accounts then please follow this link: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Demonfyre52 CyboDeath CyboDeath is usually in the Lair nightly sharing with us his tales of epicness.The Van is my kong"birthplace" and visit it sometimes :Im uber awsome Cybo bout him self I also go to alot of chatrooms. Bilious Often there, sometimes even says something. L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea. We won they cant do a goddamn thing to harm us or try to help us-Cybo References Lair, The Lair, The Lair